Through the Darkness Comes a Light
by Corien M. A. Celest
Summary: this is a story about a girl who must continualy fight for her life as a wolf(youkoXOC)
1. prelude

**Through the Darkness**

"_**Do not worry for I will protect you"**_

They say that more than a thousand years ago wolves were free to roam the world, completely carefree. Now only one wolf remains, hidden in the confines of a human body. Now this wolf will fight for her life and possibly find her true love in the process. Only the moon will be her strength and only her determination will keep her alive through the years of pain and death. The world does not stop spinning for one person and people will not care for an orphaned girl who just wants to live in peace and quiet with no trouble. What will happen to the final wolf? Will she find her strange paradise in loneliness? Or will she decide to befriend the grim reaper? Follow her and see how you fell about her decisions in life and the abuse she receives from people who don't even know her. Would you be her friend? Or would you kill her?

Silva: Hi!!! This is only my second story on this site. I hope you like it. It's a story I came up with about my own character. She will meet Youko Kurama eventually so please hang in there till the third or fourth chapter when I add Youko in and the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Please read unless you don't like blood, gore, abuse, and utter cruelty.

* * *

_Where am I? Am I dead or alive? Did that really just happen? Was I really killed by another wolf hunter? No my spirit is still alive. I must take residence in a new body quickly before they destroy what I have left. I must continue my legacy. I will find you again someday my love. For now I must hide._

* * *

Silva: that was the beginning, a sort of prelude to my story. Yah I know it was short. I'll update soon.I hope that this will make sense by the next chapter. Thank you. Please review. 


	2. 16 years

**Through the Darkness Comes a Light**

Silva: I'm back!! this is chapter 2

_Wow… it's already my 308th birthday... I never thought that 8 years in a partially human body would pass this fast… well I hope that I become 23 soon so that I can return to my original form and leave this body behind… no one would miss me anyways… only my retched foster parent… he only keeps me to torture me… I will not be a toy to abuse any longer… no I won't be abused much longer… soon I will run away from this horrible family soon and they won't be able to stop me. No one will stop me from leaving!!! I refuse to bear the scars of abuse any longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

8 years later

A young 16 year old girl walked along the streets following the shadows. She could not stay in the light where she would be spotted. The hunters were after her now, trying to catch and kill her, the last of her family, and the last of her kind. She would not be caught again. She had been caught before and killed by the same people hunting her now. Some called them rare hunters, others called them wolf killers. Wolf killers made much more sense. Since before she was born 316 years ago their kind had hunted down and killed as many wolves as possible. They said that wolves were the harbingers of death and the end of the world. This, of course, was a common misconception. Then she heard it. Someone was following her. She looked behind her and saw…

Silva: yeah I know short with a cliffhanger… you all must hate me… anyways I'll update soon.


	3. to Reikai

**Through the Darkness Comes a Light**

_**"there is nobody here to hear me and see me for who I am"**_

Silva: Hi!!! I'm not sure if anyone's reading this, but if you are, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't kill me!

* * *

A young boy about 17 years of age with green eyes and red hair. "What do you want?" she said angrily, afraid that he as well might be a hunter. "If you are a hunter leave AT ONCE!!" she yelled. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He replied, slightly confused. "Well then fine. Why are you following me?" she said, still cold towards the boy. "I wanted to ask you if you were ok? You seemed kind of nervous, as though some one were after you." He said, looking directly into her cold aqua eyes. She looked away, hiding her fear. "How did you know that!?" she said, her nervousness now evident in her voice. _He might be a hunter._ She thought to herself. "Don't worry, I just know people. Come with me, I can help you." He said kindly to her. She reluctantly stepped forward. Cautiously, she looked up into his warm, green eyes. She stepped toward him once more. He took her hand, and they were gone, vanished into thin air.

Reikai

"Grr. Where ARE WE!? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!! TELL ME!!! NOW!!" she screamed as they both appeared in Koenma's office. She lashed out suddenly, turning into her temporary wolf form. She charged forward, attempting to bite the boy's throat. He reached back, under his hair and pulled out a rose, transforming it into a whip except he made sure not to create it with thorns. He was not supposed to hurt the girl. He stopped her continually from killing him while waiting for Koenma and the others.

* * *

Silva: ok. this chapter is done. REVIEW OR DIE!!!!


End file.
